The present invention comprises a new Torneia, botanically known as Torenia fournieri, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Tor Bule.’
‘Tor Bule’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in July 2004 in Andijk, Netherlands.
The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary Torenia plant designated ‘TO05-4-1’, having blue flower color. ‘TO05-4-1’ has smaller flowers and larger leaves than ‘Tor Bule.’
The male parent of ‘Tor Bule’ was an unpatented proprietary Torenia plant designated ‘TO05-6-2,’ having blue and white flower color. ‘TO05-6-2’ has a less upright plant habit than ‘Tor Bule.’
The resulting seeds were sown in December 2004. ‘Tor Bule’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Tor Bule’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the summer of 2005 in a controlled environment in Andijk, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the spring of 2006 in Andijk, Netherlands, and in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Tor Bule’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Tor Bule’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Dec. 24, 2007 and with the European Union on Jul. 21, 2008. ‘Tor Bule’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.